The Before and After
by LucidInsanity
Summary: Camping blows, that is something that I know and everyone else should know. Let me be a little more honest though, the main reason I'm going isn't because I'm bored, it's because Kyle is going too. Bad at summaries I apologize, but I promise some fluff


**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park, or any of it's characters. **

**Please enjoy the story~**

**Warning: this has Boy love so I suggest you hit the backspace if your not into that sort of thing.**

* * *

Camping blows, that is something that I know and everyone else should know. The great outdoors during springtime consists of swarming bugs, sweltering heat-filled days, and chill-inducing nights. Typically I would refuse doing something such as camping, but hey, when your broke-ass poor and your only friends are going camping, you're stuck in a little thing I like to call 'a rock and a hard place'. So, yeah, I decided to go, because boredom tends to make me a pathetic excuse for a human being. I guess I'm not being 100% honest with you though; boredom isn't the only reason I'm sitting out in the wilderness with three other guys right now. Being more honest, the real reason I'm out here is because Kyle is out here too.

Ever since seventh grade, I have never shaken the need to be around him. We were always friends, but after that school year, I attempted to spend every waking moment with Kyle. Yes, I am in love with Kyle Brovloski; residential Jew of south park. I'm usually not this slow when it comes to confessing to someone, but then again I was never in love with anyone before Kyle, it was merely sexual attraction. I found my first platonic love in my close friend.

Recently I had been leaving subtle hints, within the texts that I sent (with the phone I bought with the money I made from my part-time job), and the overall physical interaction I had with him. My actions became a bit more intimate if you will, and our texts to each other began to lead towards a 'do you like me?' conversation; never quite making it to the desired phrase. To be honest, I'm hoping this camping trip will open Kyle's eyes to what I've been trying so desperately to inform him of; my feelings.

After being unpacked for a few hours, we all glanced at each other to determine who would build the fire. To my dismay, everyone's eyes were on me.

"What makes you guys think, I can build a fire any better than any of you..?"

A dull monotone found its way into my voice.

"Because, Poor Boy; you're the only one who lives half the year with no electricity, so you should be well aware of how to build a fire!"

"Well, fatass, your argument is an interesting one, I'll give you that, but too bad it makes no fucking sense."

Sarcasm dripped from my voice, as I stood, and stared at the fatter teen with a lazy glace.

"Aye! Just get the damn wood, and make us a fire!"

"Calm down fatass, I'm going..."

Kyle looked at me sympathetically, and then followed me as I walked deeper into the woods.

"Hey! Wait up I'll help you collect the fire wood..."

Catching up to me, Kyle matched my pace and glanced at my features for a quick moment, his glasses sliding down the bridge of his nose for a moment. Suddenly, the fiery haired object of my affection jumped in front of my path, hands behind him, walking backwards at a steady pace to match my own.

"You okay Kenny? You've being looking down this whole time..."

Concern was evident on Kyle's fisage. I remained silent, taking in the jade green of his eyes, and shocking red of his hair against his pallor. Becoming absorbed in Kyle's appearance, I noted his lithe figure as well, most definitely due to his poor intake of food. No, Kyle isn't anorexic; he has type-one diabetes, which is the cause of this. He wasn't sickly looking though; not in my eyes anyway. There wasn't a single thing that I didn't like about Kyle, but I guess that's love for you. Snapping back into reality, I realized I was still walking so I glanced at Kyle for an extra moment, than spoke dully.

"I'm fine."

The sudden answer must have surprised the awaiting red head, because he tripped over a visually obvious stick on the ground. I reached out quickly, and caught Kyle by the wrist pulling him towards me, placing my hand on his waist. Looking up at my face, Kyle's flushed a bit from the sudden change in propinquity.

"Er, eh, thanks Kenny, um…"

Letting go of Kyle, I murmured an apology and started to absentmindedly pickup sticks for the fire. Maybe it was just too far- fetched thinking that I ever had a chance with him… He's probably going to feel awkward around me now, this is just lovely! I glanced over at Kyle once more and noticed he began picking up branches and snapping off the right amount, and finally staring me straight in the eye.

"You know, you didn't have to apologize…"

I shrugged.

"I do it on impulse. I'd hate to make you feel uncomfortable."

"That's what I love about you, you always care about how I might feel…..but it worries me too…"

"And why would that be?"

"Well because you have no reason to feel sorry when you're with me, I trust you, and you're an amazing person, so you'd never have to feel bad, because it's not within your capabilities to harm me."

I have to hand it to him; he sure does know how to take my breath away. Well this isn't fair; I'm at a loss of words, what am I supposed to say now? Well, what the hell, actions speak louder than words, and he trusts me, so I guess I'll just go for it. I'm actually going to confess in the only way I know how. My breath hitches in my throat as I place my collection of sticks on the earthy ground.

"Um...Kyle..?

"Yes?"

"Are you sure you trust me?"

"Of course I do."

Placing his pile of sticks on the ground, Kyle finds his way over to me.

"Didn't I just go over this? Here; let me just say this; there is nothing you could ever do to make me hate you, is that reassuring enough?"

The Red head presumed to placing his hands on either side of his waist. With that, a new found confidence grew in me, and I sucked in a gulp of fresh air.

"Plenty."

Placing my hand on the back of Kyle's head I proceeded to lower my lips to his. He seemed thoroughly surprised which began to reaffirm my fears of being rejected, but he soon began to kiss me back. Wait. What? Kyle likes me back? Words can't describe how amazing I felt at that moment. After a minute we released ourselves from our initial lip-lock. Panting, we both caught our breath, and stared at one another in awe. Leaning in once again, we presumed kissing; this time more passionately. I glided my tongue along Kyle's lower lip, asking to deepen the already heated kiss; he complied. Grabbing my hand, he placed it atop his heart. I felt the resonance of our feelings, and his heart beat all tie together in what I can say was the best moment of my entire life. Separating from each other I glanced around, and then back at Kyle.

"Listen I know I jumped the gun, and I'm sorry, but I've been meaning to confess to you for the longest time, and I thought maybe, just maybe you liked me too, and now I'm just nonsensically rambling, I-I'm sorry.."

Mussing my hair, the Jew smiled at me radiantly.

"Stop saying sorry, I wouldn't have kissed back if I hadn't liked you, there's no need to explain yourself."

I couldn't stop myself from letting a stupid grin plaster its way across my face. Grabbing my pile of sticks, and handing Kyle his, I held onto his free hand and guided him back to camp.

"If at all possible, could we be official..?"

"I thought you'd never ask…"

Making our way back we released each other's hands agreeing to keep our situation a secret from Cartman and Stan for the time being. Placing the sticks in a formation fit for a fire, I left it until it started to get dark out. Pouring lighter fluid over the fire pit, I dropped a match along with the fluid, and the fire came to life. It wasn't long before Cartman was stuffing his fat face with marshmallows, and Stan decided to go to bed. After a few more hours of Cartman eating, he went into his tent as well. Listening to the dull snore of our friends, Kyle and I decided it would be safe to sit by the fire together. Sitting side by side with a blanket around us, we found our moment of peace together once again.

After a said amount of time by being mesmerized by the fire, I glanced down at Kyle. He seemed to be dazed and looked almost intoxicated by the fire. Shaking his shoulder gently, I tried to get his attention. He opened his eyes slowly as a bead of sweat dropped down his forehead. I then realized something was truly wrong.

"Kyle, I need you to tell me what's wrong, okay?"

I spoke lucidly and directly to him so he could focus. He lazily glanced over to me, and pointed over to his smaller bag, as he began to slur, and stutter his words.

"I f-fogot...t-to haave soome ssuugar, g-get m-me my gluuc-cose tablets…p-please..."

Holding up three fingers, he indicated to me how much he needed. I ran over to his bag and pulled out his packet of tablets, popping out three and running back over to him, placing them in his cupped hand. Slowly he popped them in his mouth, and swallowed dryly. Laying him down in his tent, I sat next to him. Sitting there, I stayed glued to Kyle like a puppy for an hour until his eyes fluttered open and he glanced over at me.

"You scared me half to death..."

Sitting up, he took a sip of water, and inched closer to my side. Clearing out the grogginess in his throat, he put his hand on my knee.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I was so excited about…you know...us, that I didn't notice my sugar was getting so low. It's a hypoglycemic attack, and I got the tablets in time, so everything's fine, okay?"

"Just be more careful next time, promise me."

"I promise..."

Lying Kyle down, I perched myself on top of him, and kissed him on the forehead, and landed next to him, pulling him close to me by his rather thin waist. The rest of the night we stayed together, and eventually fell asleep, in a close yet sweet embrace. Waking up, I tapped Kyle on the shoulder, as we rolled up his blanket, and emerged from the tent, Cartman was waiting right outside.

"Well, well, well, I wondered where you went poor boy; guess you got a tent last night by boning the puny Jew."

Kyle merely stifled a yawn, and began taking his tent down.

"It's more action then you'll see in your lifetime fatass."

"Aye! Jew! Shut your mouth."

Stan packed the tents into the truck, and glanced over at Cartman.

"Don't you think it's a little too early Cartman, seriously shut the hell up man."

I couldn't help but smile like there was no tomorrow. As Cartman and Stan took the front seat of the truck, Kyle and I took the back. Glancing out the window, I tuned out Cartman's constant bickering. Being brought back to reality, I felt warm, frail fingers graze across my own. I looked over to Kyle and laid my hand out flat on the seat, as he placed his over mine. Clasping each other's hands together, unbeknownst to our friends we relished in the moment.

Camping is actually pretty cool. You can pick up sticks with the person you like, confess to them and experience an amazing kiss, or cuddle in a tent all night long. I've never liked camping all that much, in fact I was dreading this entire trip; the awkward silence at night, the no so great outdoors, and Cartman coming along. I never would have guessed in a million years though that none of the bad stuff would matter, because I would have Kyle's hand in my own, heading home.

* * *

**Hope you liked the story R&R please? Constructive criticism is what improves my writing. Thanks for your time~**


End file.
